reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Entry 7
Something unexpected happened... Arannis gave a speech to the group explaining why he reacted the way he did. Explained his past and his sister and what happened to a past love of his. He even said we were all family. Arannis has changed SO much since over this past year. The Arannis I first met would have never shared something like that. But this is a completely different Arannis. He's still the same but different. It's a little hard to explain but he's grown as a person. I'm glad he felt comfortable sharing his past with us and telling us about his sister. I hated seeing so much pain in his eyes. Speaking of things I hated seeing; poor Adrie was so afraid of her spirit guide that she didn't allow herself to rest/meditate for 2 whole days. She was so exhausted that me and Balasar had to take turns carrying her. I had to give her some words of encouragement so she would rest herself. I hated seeing my little sister like that. Yes I said little sister. That's how I look at her. I would die for her and do whatever I can to protect her. So if the time ever comes when we have to deal with her guide/this prince, I'll use everything I have to kill him simple because of what he put her through. The weirdest thing happened when we went shopping for a diamond for Max's spell. The shop keeper commented on how attractive he found me to be and even said next time we stop by we could work something out as to where I'd have dinner with him and his Half Orc bodyguard..... I AM NOT AND WILL NEVER HAVE DINNER WITH HIM..... EVER!!! To make things worst, Arannis finally confessed what happened back in Triboar when we went to that nice restaurant so I could get Eloithe some candy. Apparently this old couple asked to sleep with him. When he denied their offer he said they were going to ask me. That is a conversation I'd never want to have. Then to make sure they wouldn't ask me, Arannis told them him and I were in love.... OF ALL THINGS... THAT'S WHAT HE THOUGHT OF!! We just bought our farm there last time we were there. I really hope we don't run into them. That would be beyond awkward... Max began acting strange... He pretty much ran off and been in the temple all day. I don't know if he came back to the tavern tonight but I hope he's alright. Elly has been strange also but only slightly. I think she's just still upset over how Arannis acted. I'm sure she'll get over it soon. With all that said, I will admit that while I lay here in my room, recent events got me thinking... When picturing myself with someone in a romantic way, the only person I can see myself with is Eloithe. These feelings are driving me crazy, and they've only gotten worst since I kissed her. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret kissing her. I want to act off how I feel. I want to hold her and kiss her and spend nights with her and... SEE, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!! Those thoughts are in the front of my mind and I can't stop thinking about it. I think it's time... Finally time I told Eloithe how I feel about her. She needs to know and I need to get it off my chest. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I hope she doesn't look at me different. I'll always be there for her despite her response, but it still makes me very, very nervous. I've been to the Abyss, had a necrotic bomb go off in my face, even faced Ogers and Giants. But they're nothing compared to telling her how I feel; now that's scary.